Conventional plasma display panels used in plasma display apparatuses are divided broadly into an AC type and a DC type, different in driving mode. The plasma display panels are further divided into a surface discharge type and an opposing discharge type, different in discharge mode. In recent years, a dominating plasma display panel has been the 3-electrode surface discharge type one, because of its suitability for high resolution and for a large screen and of its easy fabrication.
The surface discharge type plasma display panel has a pair of substrates placed oppositely so as to form a discharge space therebetween. At least the front one of the substrates is transparent. Further, a barrier rib for dividing the discharge space into a plurality of spaces is disposed on the substrate. Each of the substrates has a group of electrodes disposed thereon so that discharges occur within the discharge spaces divided by the barrier rib. Phosphors for generating light of red, green and blue colors are disposed on the discharge spaces, and thereby the discharge spaces form a plurality of discharge cells. The phosphors are excited by vacuum ultraviolet light with short wave length generated by the discharge, so that the discharge cells having phosphors responsible for red, green and blue colors generate visible light of respective colors. Thus, the plasma display panel implements a full color display.
The plasma display panels have many advantages including their capability of high-speed display, a wider viewing angle, adaptability for upsizing, and higher display quality because of their self-luminous function, as compared to liquid crystal display panels. These features thus gain attention especially in recent years among various flat-panel displays, and many plasma display panels are used for a variety of purposes such as displays in public places where many people gather, and displays in private homes for family members to enjoy images on large screens.
In the conventional plasma display apparatus, the plasma display panel is secured to a front surface of a chassis base, and a circuit board is mounted to the backside of the chassis base. Thus, a module is formed. The plasma display panel includes glass as chief material, whereas the chassis base is made of metal, such as aluminum. A circuit board constitutes a driving circuit for lighting the plasma display panel. The conventional plasma display panel and the plasma display apparatus having the same therein are disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-131580 (Patent Document 1) and others.
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-131580.